Quilt making has remained popular for quite some time. Those involved in this craft can create quilting of surprisingly intricate and creative designs and patterns which can actually be hung as art work rather than used as bedding.
Because of the intricate nature of quilting patterns, there is a need to systematically engage in pattern layout requiring design walls in which pieces of, for example, flannel or felt is supported by a surface, the felt or flannel backing used to hold the quilt fabric pieces or blocks from sliding out of alignment during the design layout process. In this way, the quilter can place blocks in various positions as the final quilt pattern is established.
Amateur quilters can often times create design walls by simply rolling backing materials onto a table or counter top. More sophisticated quilters will either tack backing materials onto a wall, door or the like which not only can interfere with the use of these surfaces for domestic purposes but once the design wall is removed, the quilt fabric pieces can be dislodged and the effort taken to create the appropriate aesthetic quilt pattern can be lost.
Recognizing the need for a design wall that is easy to use, store and transport, U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,416 suggested a mounting sheet on its front side and backing sheet on its reverse side which are secured together peripherally. The mounting sheet is in the form of a heavy nap felt or flannel material while the backing sheet is preferably a soft flat nap fabric. A stiff rod is sown into a pocket extending laterally of the body at its bottom. The body includes a plurality of spaced mounting holes across its top. The holes facilitate removably mounting the body on hooks or nails extending from the wall or frame. However, because the invention of the '416 patent requires the use of hooks or nails, such a solution for an improved quilting design wall is less than ideal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,823 provides an alternative design wall solution by proposing a piece of fabric coated on both sides with a dry tack adhesive. This facilitates selective attachment of the fabric to a wall on one side and allows for quilting to adhere to the fabric on its reverse side. However, using a dry tack adhesive which is humidity sensitive can compromise the utility of this invention. Also, such dry tack design walls tend to attract hair, dust, lint and other particles which are difficult to remove.
Quilters have also often employed quilting frames that are a close analogue of embroidery hoops to position and hold their work. These frames, like embroidery hoops, are generally constructed in some round or oblong shape and can be made to accommodate larger dimensions of a typical quilt. Quilting frames can also be constructed as to be free standing to support the large size and weight of typical quilts. However, most quilts, being rectangular in shape and of diverse sizes have been found difficult to support by a traditional frame. Further, quilters often times set up quilting frames or walls offsite and typical quilting frames are difficult to transport because of their bulk and size.
Their have been many other structures proposed to support fabric sheets for the purpose of making quilts. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 875,261, 895,744 and 2,242,386, each teaching a stretcher for supporting sheets of material for the purpose of drying the same following washing or other treatments in which the sheets are contacted by water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,535 describes a vertical embroidery frame utilizing retaining bars which may be adjusted and which also include casters for mobility along its surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 940,070, 2,000,397 and 4,665,638 describe quilting frames which hold a backing material in a horizontal position in order to allow the sewing of a quilt thereupon. These devices also include means for stretching the backing material to present a smooth and uninterrupted surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,720, 2,318,877, 4,658,521 and 6,209,240 describe quilting frame stands which hold a quilt backing sheet which is provided with components that are disassembled and reassembled to allow portability and versatility.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 991,476 and 5,711,098 describe quilting frame structures that hold quilts in a horizontal position and that include legs that are collapsible and extendable.
Notwithstanding the above-referenced body of prior art, it has been recognized that there has been no successful attempt to create a quilting frame which not only provides the versatility of accepting backing fabrics of diverse sizes but also is eminently collapsible for easy transporting and storage.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.